magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lily Evans
Biografia thumb|left|220px Urodzona 30 stycznia 1960 roku w Cokeworth od początku była kochana przez swoją rodzinę. Mimo, że była młodsza od Petunii, bardzo dobrze się ze sobą dogadywały, aż do czasu, kiedy Lily poznała Severusa - ich sąsiada. Od tamtego czasu sporo się zmieniło, chłopak opowiedział jej o świecie magii i Hogwarcie, czego starsza siostra Evans nie mogła zdzierżyć. Kiedy więc tylko Lily otrzymała list ze szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa, Petunia całkowicie ją znienawidziła i od tamtej pory ich relacje są dość napięte. W Hogwarcie jest uważana za jedną z najzdolniejszych i najpilniejszych uczennic z powodu jej dobrych wyników w nauce, a także jej skupienia na większości zajęć z każdego przedmiotu. Nawet jeśli coś niekoniecznie ją ciekawi, potrafi to dobrze ukryć i z uporem maniaka wsłuchiwać się uważnie w słowa nauczyciela. To wszystko jednak nie przychodzi jej z taką łatwością, jak mogłoby się wydawać; Lily bowiem ciężko na to wszystko pracuje już od I roku. Z powodu swojej nieczystości krwi, stara się jak najlepiej może, by udowodnić, że zasłużyła na przyjęcie jej do Hogwartu i akceptację w magicznym świecie. Jej inteligencja, bystrość umysłu, intuicja, a także przestrzeganie szkolnych zasad sprawiło, że na V roku, wraz z Remusem została Prefektem. Starała się wypełniać swe obowiązki starannie i sumiennie, co w późniejszych latach zaowocowało plakietką Prefekta Naczelnego. Na każdym kroku podkreśla swą samodzielność i dąży do wyznaczonych przez siebie celów z uporem maniaka. Mogłoby się wręcz wydawać, że panna Evans ma ułożony plan na każdy dzień tygodnia, a niektórzy wręcz twierdzą, że pewnie pod łóżkiem ma rozpisany plan na resztę życia. Ma jasno określone autorytety, które stanowią dla niej podstawę do normalnego funkcjonowania. Jej życie nie różni się jakoś zbytnio od życia innych ludzi, jeśli nie licząc pewnych drobnych, aczkolwiek znaczących elementów. Po pierwsze to oczywiście fakt, że jest czarownicą, uczęszcza do specjalnej szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, znanej jako Hogwart. Po drugie jest Gryfonką i przyjaźni się ze Ślizgonem; Severusem Snape. Po trzecie stara się zawsze pomóc w miarę swych możliwości i jest gotowa zrobić praktycznie wszystko dla swoich przyjaciół. Po czwarte od kilku lat spokoju nie daje jej jeden z Huncwotów - James Potter, a ona skutecznie odrzuca jego zaloty. Od jakiegoś czasu jednak sporo się między nimi zmieniło i jej podeście do niego również. thumb|234px Aktualnie na ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie sporo się dzieje w jej życiu; przeżyła między innymi atak Śmierciożerców na szkołę, poznała niezwykłego Ślizgona, który tajemniczo zniknął, zaatakował ją wilkołak, ledwo uniknęła spojrzenia Bazyliszka na tragicznym balu zimowym, a w tym wszystkim jest jeszcze chaos z powodu emocji, które nagle pojawiły się w jej sercu. Następnym wartym odnotowania wydarzeniem była dziwna pełnia podczas której na jej drodze stanęły dziwne istoty, po czym gdy w końcu odnalazła Erin, a przy okazji Syriusza i dołączyła do nich prefekt Slytherinu, zostali oni zaatakowani przez dwóch wilkołaków. Na szczęście nic się im nie stało. Od pamiętnego tygodnia kręcącego się wokół tematu Walentynek, które spędziła nielegalnie w Hogsmeade z Jamesem Potterem, ich relacje uległy znacznemu polepszeniu i zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać. Później było bajkowe wydarzenie, podczas którego była czerwonowłosą trytonką i była zauroczona ludzkim księciem, którym okazał się być Nolan Fawley . Następnie było zamieszanie wokół walki na błoniach, podczas których zginęło kilkunastu czarodziejów. Zresztą właśnie teraz toczy się śledztwo w tej sprawie. Relacje Erin Potter thumb|left|210px|Lily z Erin"W końcu spojrzała na Lily - stała tutaj obok, wyglądając niemal tak samo, jak zawsze - była tą samą wspaniałą sobą, drobną, rudą, miłą, kochającą istotką." Erin o Lily. "Przy Erin wszystko zdawało się łatwiejsze." Lily o Erin. Jedna z najlepszych przyjaciółek Lily, a przy tym siostra Jamesa Pottera - chłopaka, którego przez kilka lat odrzucała, czując wobec jedynie niechęć i obrzydzenie. Stosunek rudowłosej do brata Erin, nie wpłynął jednak na tę przyjaźń i obie bardzo lubiły spędzać ze sobą czas. Znają się jednak bardzo dobrze, choć od pewnego czasu Evans ma wrażenie, że ciemnowłosa coraz bardziej się od niej oddala i nie dzieli się ze wszystkimi tajemnicami tak chętnie, jak kiedyś. Dorcas Meadowes thumb|218px|Dorcas z Lily " Meadowes kilka razy w żartach rzuciła, że gdyby lubiła kobiety, podkochiwałaby się w Evans. " Dorcas o Lily. "Panna Meadowes powinna jednak wiedzieć, że rudowłosa zawsze, ale to zawsze będzie miała czas, gdyby tylko ta ją potrzebowała. Rzuciłaby nawet w kąt naukę, jeśli to tylko by pomogło!" Lily o Dorcas. Uwielbiają się i troszczą o siebie nawzajem. Dorcas to druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Lily i rudowłosa ufa jej bezgranicznie. Ma czasem niemalże wrażenie, że brunetka czyta jej w myślach, bo potrafi odgadnąć, co chodzi jej po głowie! Mimo, że panna Meadowes musiała rzucić Hogwart z powodów osobistych, dziewczyny nadal bardzo dobrze się dogadują i Lily wie, że zawsze znajdzie u niej oparcie. James Potter thumb|left|James z Lily "''- Nie wiem, co mam Ci powiedzieć. Zwyczajnie nie wyobrażam sobie jutra, ani kolejnych dni bez Ciebie. Bez Twojej obecności. Twojej bliskości. Jestem głupia, że to wtedy powiedziałam. Jestem głupia, że skrzywdziłam Cię, myśląc że tak będzie najlepiej. Okazało się, że wybrałam najgorszą opcję z możliwych...'' Przerwała i skierowała jego dłoń z serca wprost na swój policzek. Bijące od niej ciepło podziałało na nią uspokajająco, tak że aż przymknęła powieki. Mogłaby tak trwać wiecznie. ''- Zależy mi na Tobie, James."'' Lily podczas pamiętnego wypadu do Hogsmeade. "- Nigdy bym nie odszedł, nawet jeśli kazałabyś mi iść do stu diabłów." "- Kocham Cię, Lily – Szepnął cicho, jak tchnienie wiatru. - Nigdy nie kochałem żadnej innej – ciągnął. – I nigdy nikogo innego nie pokocham." James podczas pamiętnego wypadu do Hogsmeade. Ich relacje są z całą pewnością skomplikowane i pogmatwane w taki sposób, że bardziej się już nie dało! Oczywiście, ostatnimi czasy sporo rzeczy się między nimi wyjaśniło, lecz ciężko stwierdzić, co przyniesie przyszłość. Evans na dodatek ma to do siebie, że lubi wszystko analizować, przez co nieraz dopadają ją wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście postępuje słusznie. Zdaje sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że bez rozczochranego okularnika nie wyobraża sobie dalszego życia. Brzmi nieco przerażająco, prawda? Ale taki jest fakt. Niestety, jak na razie nie jest w stanie zebrać w sobie resztkę tych przerażających myśli i powiedzieć mu te dwa upragnione słowa, dopóki nie będzie ich w stu procentach pewna. Mary McDonald thumb|left|Mary z Lily Mary to jedna z bliższych koleżanek Lily; są zresztą na tym samym roku i zajmują te same dormitorium. Dziewczyny całkiem dobrze się dogadują, ale ostatnio ich więź jakby się poluzowała. Rudowłosa ma jednak nadzieję, że jeszcze przed końcem roku szkolnego wszystko ulegnie poprawie. Syriusz Black thumb|left|Syriusz z Lily Jeden z Huncwotów, a przy tym najlepszy przyjaciel Jamesa Pottera. Ciężko w sumie stwierdzić, jaka jest ich relacja. Lily przepada za Syriuszem, ale jednak bywają momenty, kiedy bywa irytujący, tak samo jak okularnik. Niemniej żywi do niego sympatię i bez chwili wahania rzuciłaby wszystko by mu pomóc. Peter Pettigrew Najmniej znany z czwórki Huncwotów i w sumie najbardziej pozostający w cieniu pozostałej trójki. Lily lubi Petera i zawsze jest gotowa by z nim porozmawiać i spróbować doradzić. Staje też w jego obronie, jeśli ktokolwiek zaczyna go obrażać. Owszem, żal jej tego chłopaka, ale uważa, że trzeba dać mu odczuć to, że jest potrzebny by mógł się rozwinąć. Ostatnio jednak ma wrażenie, że Pettigrew ją unika... Severus Snape thumb|left|Severus i Lily, jako dzieci "- Lily... - szeptał jej do ucha. - Chciałbym Cię tulić na dzień dobry i do widzenia. Chciałbym się z Tobą widywać, rozmawiać, śmiać się i żartować. Chciałbym.. - jego głos się załamał, nie mógł tego wypowiedzieć. - Och, Lily...Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz co bym chciał." '' Severus podczas spotkania na błoniach.'' "-'' Naprawimy ją, Sev. Obiecuję Ci to - powiedziała szczerze, lekko drżącym głosem.'' -''Nikt, zobaczysz. Jeśli'' oboje tego chcemy to uda Nam się to. Trzeba tylko uwierzyć." Lily podczas spotkania na błoniach. Był niegdyś jej najlepszym przyjacielem, jednak od V roku ich relacje uległy ochłodzeniu. Niemniej od jakiegoś czasu oboje starają się to naprawić. Lily, jak mało kto, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak traktowany był chłopak przez Huncwotów i własnego ojca. Żywi wobec Ślizgona nieskończenie duże pokłady serdeczności i zrozumienia, przez co niektórzy mocno się z tego powodu dziwią. Dziewczynie jednak nie podoba się to, że jej przyjaciel obraca się w tak podejrzanym towarzystwie, które zdaniem Evans sprowadzi na niego same kłopoty. Asmita Wels Poznały się, kiedy obie stały w kolejce do woźnego by dostać się do Hogsmeade. Obie całkiem przyjemnie spędziły wspólnie czas w Trzech Miotłach, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Lily szczerze ucieszyła się, że Asmita nie okazała się stereotypową Ślizgonką i ma szczerą nadzieję, że będzie im dane jeszcze porozmawiać. Kyohei Takano Będzie. Mathias Rokkur Będzie. Wygląd thumb Nie była wysoka, oj nie. Co ja mówię, nie była nawet średniego wzrostu! Zdecydowanie była niska, co dość dziwacznie komponowało się z jej jakże ognistym temperamentem. Niejednokrotnie bywało tak, że tylko dzięki płomiennorudej czuprynie można było ją wyróżnić wśród tłumu, w którym ledwo wystawał jej czubek głowy. Choć czasami ma dość sytuacji, kiedy nie może sięgnąć po jakąś książkę z wyższej półki jedynie za pomocą swoich rąk, to jednak jest całkiem zadowolona ze swojego niecałego 1,60 m. Niech jednak nie zmyli Cię wzrost, mój drogi czytelniku! Bowiem jej charakter jest iście piekielny i nadrabia za wszelkie domniemane braki. Lily, jak już wcześniej wspomniałam, posiada rude, wręcz płomienne włosy, które sięgają jej do pasa. Na zimę i jesień są bardziej kasztanowe, lecz gdy robi się słonecznie i wszystko odżywa, włosy stają się bardziej wyraziste. I to tak wyraziste, że to właściwie kuje w oczy. A co do oczu...to oczy Evansówny są koloru zielonego, przywodzącego na myśl wiosenną trawę, która żyje swoim życiem. Ich kształt natomiast przypomina migdały; często zresztą dziewczyna je mruży, przez co efekt zdaje się wtedy jeszcze lepszy. No i oczywiście jej oczy, zawsze, ale to zawsze odbijają wszelkie jej emocje i mimo, że stara się to kontrolować, to i tak choćby iskierka danego nastroju, w jakim przebywa Lily, przedziera się, ujawniając więcej, niż może sądzić. Ogólnie cała ona jest dość blada, jeśli nie licząc policzków, które pod wpływem złości, zawstydzenia, wstydu, lub upokorzenia przybierają kolor różu, czerwieni, lub ostatecznie purpury. Posiada także niezliczoną ilość piegów na plecach i w różnych dziwacznych miejscach, a także kilka na twarzy, które latem można jeszcze lepiej dostrzec. Ma także malinowe miękkie wargi, które zależnie od sytuacji są rozciągnięte albo w geście radości, albo wykrzywione przez grymas, lub też zaciśnięte w bardzo wąską kreseczkę. Schodząc niżej, dostrzega się efekty okresu dojrzewania. Wszelkie zaokrąglenia, wcięcia, krągłości, a także dość widoczne obojczyki. Oprócz tego ma dość długie ręce zakończone małymi delikatnymi dłońmi. Nogi niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniają; może jedynie tym, że są krótkie, z racji tego, że dziewczyna jest niska. Stopy natomiast małe, tak jak dłonie. Nie uważa się za żadną specjalną piękność - wręcz przeciwnie. Zresztą wygląd nie odgrywa dla niej większego znaczenia. Zwykle ubrana jest w szkolny mundurek, składający się z swetra, lub koszuli i spódniczki, a także z czarnej szaty. Ogólnie ubiera się dość wygodnie, czasami szalejąc i ubierając jakąś zwiewną sukienkę. Uwielbia też wszelkiego rodzaju kolczyki i naszyjniki, a także nigdzie się nie rusza bez swojej truskawkowej ochronnej pomadki. Usposobienie thumb|left|234px Kimże jest Lily Evans? Co można powiedzieć na temat jej charakteru? Doprawdy wszystko i nic. Dlaczego? Bo ta mała ruda osóbka jest jedną wielką skomplikowaną zagadką. Chyba nie ma na świecie bardziej nieprzewidywalnej kobiety, niż ona. W jednej chwili potrafi być spokojna i cicha, zupełnie nie koncentrując uwagi innych na sobie. W drugiej zaś, zwłaszcza gdy ulega emocjom, wybucha niczym wulkan, a jej uczucia, niczym lawa atakują we wszystkie strony. Bardzo poważnie traktuje życie i to, co mówią do niej inni; czasami nawet zbyt poważnie. To nie tak, że nie potrafi się jednak bawić, bo prawda jest taka, że są chwile, kiedy sobie odpuszcza i odkłada swój zdrowy rozsądek na bok. Chodzi jednakże o to, że czasami trudno jest jej dać się ponieść spontaniczności i przestać wszystko wokoło siebie analizować. Sumiennie wypełnia swoje obowiązki, nieraz nawet z przesadnym zaangażowaniem. Rudowłosa Gryfonka jest uparta, dumna, wrażliwa, gotowa do działania, lojalna, oddana, uczuciowa. Można tutaj dodać jeszcze więcej przymiotów określających jej osobowość i podejście do życia, niemniej i tak zapewne nie byłoby to wszystko. I już na koniec dodam, żeby nie dać się przypadkiem zwieść jej niewinnej i kruchej postaci i pamiętać, że "co rude to wredne". Zdolności magiczne Już jako dziecko, Lily potrafiła kontrolować w pewnym stopniu swoje zdolności magiczne. Mimo, że pochodzi z rodziny mugoli, przejawia duży potencjał magiczny. Stara się zresztą, jak tylko może by go w pełni wykorzystać. Dużo czasu spędza przy podręcznikach i ćwiczy w wolnych chwilach rzucanie zaklęć, czy też warzenie eliksirów. Najlepiej zresztą idzie jej na zajęciach z Zaklęć i z Eliksirów; są to zresztą jej największe pasje, zwłaszcza Eliksiry z którymi wiąże swoją przyszłość. Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Gryffindor